Wasn't a game
by sillym3
Summary: Catherine and sara play a game. Humor end up in angst. Slight GSR, Slight OOC. Heavy on the friendship.


"Run, Cath, run" Sara screamed her lungs out, stuck her head out of the car window, waved her hands frantically to Catherine that running towards her couple meters away

DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING AND EARN NO MONEY

SPOILER: season 6,7 and 8.

A/N: this is my first, not beta-ed, and English isn't my first language. So the result is predictable, isn't it?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WASN'T A GAME

"Run, Cath, run" Sara screamed her lungs out, stuck her head out of the car window, waved her hands frantically to Catherine that running towards her only couple meters away.

"Wow, that was close" Catherine huffed as she slide into the passenger seat. Sara hit the pedal gas so deep, that they car almost went on the speed of light, leaving dust trail and a woman screamed some of world's dirtiest words in the background.

"This is silly you know" Sara said indignantly after they managed through the traffic of the main street.

"You said you'll do anything" Catherine smirked

"Anything to help you out of the blue Cath, I don't think pinching some else's man's ass is one of it"

"It is for me" Catherine gleefully looked at the sides of the road, browsing for another prey.

"The next one is yours" She sang in a happy tone

"What!" Sara's eyebrows raised up high, her eyes looked like they're about to pop out of her head. Catherine giggled to see this image.

"Don't drag me to your lunatic scene" Sara hissed, Catherine has pinched four asses, so far and it seem like she doesn't have the slightest intention to stop.

"Again my dear, you said you'll do anything" Catherine shot her head out of the windshield; try to get a better view for her hunting.

"That's quite a hunk" She pointed at one man walking hand in hand with a woman, both dressed in flowery shirts.

"No Catherine, No" Sara shook her heads.

"They're tourists Sara, you'll probably give them an experience of a lifetime" Catherine sat back and folded her arms in her chest.

"Come on, you promised me" Catherine's tone imitated five years old petulant child.

Sara bit her lips. She did promise. Grissom's has asked her to talk to Catherine, for after Warrick's death she did nothing but breaking herself down. Grissom said maybe Sara, from all her best friend in the world, could help Catherine to compose herself again. Sara agreed because she feels the same concern to all of her friend. Greg, Nick, Catherine, Grissom and Sara herself need someone to cling on through the excruciating lost.

When Sara finally sat down and talk with Catherine, the topics were not going anywhere near her sadness. Catherine talked about Lindsey, about her mom, about works, about Sara and Grissom, and about thousands other little things that's not even matter. Although Sara was more than happy to found out that she and Catherine could spent more than three hours to talk. She didn't feel like their conversations were getting Catherine any better. So when suddenly Catherine asked her if she'd do anything to help her light up the day. Sara said yes without a second thought..

" The rule is to pinch the man ass as hard as you can, and then dash back to the car, without getting caught by the ladies or the man himself" Catherine voluntary explanation startled Sara from her thought.

"And why did you think I would agree to do that" she raised an eyebrow

"Coz its fun, and once you married to Grissom, you'll be busy pinching his ass and won't found out the very taste of another's" Catherine reasoned like pinch someone ass is as important as breathing.

"Those people could have reported us to the nearest police station you know, and get caught for public disturbances isn't good for our record, we're supposed to protect and help people, not molest them"

"Come on Sar, do it for me" Catherine begged

"You done it once and we'll stop, I promise" She continued. Some strange quality of begging inside Catherine's voice weakened Sara. Although the idea was too crazy for her, Sara couldn't help thinking that maybe this is what Catherine needed. She looked at Catherine, noticed her body that thinner than ever, the dark bag under her eyes, barely concealed under her heavy make up, and the sadness in her eyes that nobody would expected to see after heard her happy giggles minutes ago.

"Okay, pick a couple for me" Sara finally gave up.

"That One" Catherine pointed to a pair of neatly clothed beings, standing outside a showroom, the man pointed at a red Ferrari inside, and the woman nodded her head.

"Cath you do realize if they could sue me for millions dollars right" she winced at the sight of the couple's designer suits.

"I do, that's why you have to run as fast as you can, we can afford them to see your face you know" Catherine giggled.

"Damn" Sara muttered under her breath, but drove their vehicle anyway. She stopped at the roadside just couple meters ahead from Catherine's choice of target.

Sara opened the door, straightened her back and drew a heavy breath.

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Put this on" Catherine handed her a baseball cap, she already took the driver seat while sporting the largest grin ever, gave Sara two thumbs up.

"You go girl!" Catherine shouted.

Sara walked toward the couple she could hear the man said something about down payment, and couldn't help noticing the firm rear end of the man. His ass clad tightly inside the pants.

"Grissom's should work out more" She muttered to herself, her palms are sweaty, her heart thumped out loud. But she gestured her thumb and forefinger towards the man's butt anyway, pinched it as hard as she could, because she thought the bigger the risk of the action the bigger she should be rewarded.

"Ouch" the man let out a scream

"What the hell" the woman shouts.

"Someone pinched my ass"

"Damn"

Lowered her cap as she dashed down the pavement Sara couldn't help her self, she laughed as hard as she can. She continued laughing and doubled over in passenger seat as Catherine hit the gas pedal.

"Find your own man, you bitch" is the last word they heard behind them, the car snaked amid the traffic in full speed.

After a couple minutes Sara still laughed, clutched her stomach as Catherine drove to the edge of the road somewhere in the desert.

"It was fun actually" Sara grinned.

"Yeah, brought out the devil version of Sara Sidle was fun" Catherine giggled before crossed her arm onto the steering wheel, buried her head in her arms, her shoulder shaking a little.

Sara laughed for seconds before realized that Catherine wasn't giggling with her. She noticed in worry that Catherine is crying as her head sunk deeper in her own hands.

"Catherine…" Sara put her hand on Catherine shoulders in confusion.

"I thought it was a game" Catherine words barely audible among her sobs.

"What…" Sara confusedly asked, didn't know what Catherine's was talking about.

"I thought it was only flirtations. Momentarily infatuations "her sobs getting louder, make her shoulders shook a little bit harder. At that sentences Sara finally got what this was all about, Catherine finally opened up, finally found the strength to talk about Warrick. Sara let out a deep sigh, felt happy that her friend finally showed some of her deep buried emotion, while at the same time felt so sad for the reality they have to face.

"I never gave myself a chance…."Catherine sucked a breath try to content her tears.

"I never gave myself a chance to sort my feeling out, I never thought of what we had as love, as pure love, as something beyond friendship. For me it was a game Sara, a stupid game played on my behalf, and now I regretting it like hell" Catherine rattled between her tears.

"I loved him Sara, I loved him" Catherine cried harder. "Now I'll never get the chance to let him know"

Sara found herself unprepared for Catherine's confessions. She knew Catherine and Warrick were slightly more than friends. She witnessed all of the innuendoes and flirtations. Yet she never guessed that Catherine was in love with him.

Sara knew she should say something to comfort Catherine. That there will be someone else to love her. That she still have her friends and family around. That everything will be okay in time. But she has learned the hard way that the best way to comfort a friend is not in words. So she hugged her instead, wrapped her arm around Catherine shaking shoulders. Sara offered nothing but her presence as consolation, letting Catherine knows she's there with her. Let Catherine dried the tears with her.

They stayed that way for hours, clung to each other in the silence of the highway. It took a while for Catherine's tears to subside.

"What would you say for another ass to pinch" Catherine finally rise up, swept her tears and look up at Sara with a small smile.

"You" Sara gasped at Catherine sudden question, but then smiled back, knowing she was only joking.

"I think I just stick to Grissom's, less risk to deal in the future" Sara eyed Catherine with a naughty smile plastered in her face.

"That you should. Umm… Thanks for listening to me Sar, I feel better now" Catherine's smile got widen but still faint to Sara's eyes.

"I hadn't been cried since that day you know, I thought pretending to be tough will get me along the way"

"I know" Sara put her hand on Catherine's and pat it slightly. Grissom has told her enough story about how Catherine dealt with Warrick;'s death. She didn't show any degradation at work like Nick, didn't change even a bit in demeanor like Greg, but has drastically went down in physical conditions and abruptly took the super workaholic title that was once belong to Sara.

"Grissom told you huh, I hated myself to make him worried about me. He already got a lot in his mind. But I just couldn't force myself to talk about…" Catherine's gulped, made Sara looked at her in worry. Catherine has shed enough tears today, and Sara didn't want Catherine to talk if she's not ready.

"Talk about Warrick made me thing about the relationship I could have Sar" Catherine said after a moment of silence

"The regrets and all, I'm not ready to face them until today" Looking at Sara brown orbs, Catherine squeeze Sara's hand lightly and mouthed a soundless thank you.

"Every time you couldn't stand it Cath, just remember you have us" Sara stated doubtlessly. Because she knew, just like herself, Greg, Grissom, and Nick will do their best to comfort Catherine. Because they understand each other pain. And the most important thing of all is because they are family.

"I know" Catherine smiled as she turns the ignition on, her smile more sincere now.

"But I don't think I'd take Greg in the pinching ass game though, He'll gleefully pinch every ass he found,"

Sara chuckled as she envisioning the image. Catherine did as well. And with the certainty that the passengers are happier than before, the car moves toward the city.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I've survived many sad moments by simply acted crazy through it. So that's why the idea popped out. Feel free to show any mistake I made (I bet there's so much grammatical error up there), or tell me how you feel after read this silly piece, or even flame if you'd like:p


End file.
